


A Warning Sign

by firecat93



Series: #FuckRiccanza [4]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alex Gioielliere e Genn Fashion Advisor tipo???, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, FuckRiccanza, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Riccanza, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, What-If, favola della buonanotte, sulle famiglie Raho e Freddo di Gallipoli
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Un lampo magenta lo acceca.Uno blu.Uno giallo.Poi di nuovo."Hey, Freddo."Solleva gli occhi, il ghigno dell'altro è più accecante dei lampi."Mi sono stancato di vederti sempre così."La sua voce è più forte dei tuoni nelle casse.Chiude le palpebre e si abbandona meglio sul divanetto scuro.La pioggia arriverà a momenti.





	A Warning Sign

 

 

 

 

When the truth is...  
That I miss you so.  
  


And I'm tired.

I should not have let you go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sospiro

Sospiro

Sospiro

_Apri gli occhi._

Un lampo magenta lo acceca.

Uno blu.

Uno giallo.

_Poi di nuovo._   
  


"Hey, Freddo."

Solleva gli occhi,  _il ghigno dell'altro è più accecante dei lampi._

"Mi sono stancato di vederti sempre così."

_La sua voce è più forte dei tuoni nelle casse._   
  


Chiude le palpebre e si abbandona meglio sul divanetto scuro.  
  


_La pioggia arriverà a momenti._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Oh! Ma che cazz-"

Tossisce qualche secondo dopo,  _la pioggia è arrivata_ , ma non come si aspettava.  
  


"Freddo. I tuoi fratelli sono qui, mi sono rotto il cazzo di averti strafatto in un angolo a ogni fottuta festa."

Stefano.

 _Stefanostefanostefanostef_ -

"Eh?"

Il moro di fronte a lui solleva di nuovo il porta-ghiaccio in metallo e indica pericolosamente la piscina a un metro da lui.

"Ti devo di nuovo gettare dell'acqua addosso?"

Ora che ci pensa, è giorno, ma  _un_   _secondo fa_  era notte fonda.   
La piscina era piena di persone e di gonfiabili e c'erano bottiglie ovunque e c'erano i dj e poi e  _poi_...

"Raho?"

Fissa lo sguardo sul fenicottero gonfiabile che galleggia solitario nell'acqua perfettamente limpida.

"Raho se n'è andato con le sue sorelle appena ha visto che eri collassato.   
Mi aveva scritto ieri chiedendo proprio di te. - Stefano sorride furbo sotto il suo sguardo inebetito - Gli avevo detto che le feste organizzate da me al  _Resort_  non te le perdi mai."

"Ha...- si schiarisce la voce, ha la bocca secca e ruvida, gli occhi semichiusi sotto il peso del cloro - ha lasciato qui il suo fenicottero. Cristo, non smetteva un attimo di parlarne. L'ultimo tiro l'ho fatto nella speranza di smettere di sentirlo."

"Non essere scortese con lui. - Stefano getta malamente il porta-ghiaccio nella piscina e si allarga il colletto della camicia perfettamente inamidata. -   
Ha una cotta per te da anni, lo sappiamo tutti."

"Il piccolo Raho vuole solo essere scopato. Giusto per mettere la  _X_  sull'ennesima sua conquista. I suoi giochetti del cazzo non mi interessano, non ho intenzione di ridurmi come Cosimo."

"Ah  _Cosimo_. No, non se lo meritava, ancora ho i sensi di colpa per non averlo impedito."  
Stefano schiocca la lingua e gli porge un bicchiere con del liquido trasparente.

"Uhm... vodka?"

"Scemo di un Freddo, ci sono quei  _Freddoni_  dei tuoi fratelli là fuori, mi dici come faccio a darti della vodka?   
Ti devi ripigliare e devi andare al lavoro, sono le otto."

Alex sbuffa e prende il bicchiere a fatica.  
Ha i muscoli delle braccia intorpiditi, e quando si alza barcolla un po', ma si è decisamente ripreso.

"Ecco perché sei sveglio, ed è tutto perfettamente ordinato.   
Paparino non può vederti con le pupille dilatate e coperto di glitter, no?"

"Freddo del cazzo, è una fortuna che io sia una persona responsabile e che ci siano i  _Freddoni_  fuori, sennò ti avrei buttato in piscina e ti avrei lasciato annegare."

"Sempre gentile, amico mio.   
Sempre gentile."

Ridacchia e barcolla lungo il ciottolato.  
Le aiuole sono perfettamente curate, i lettini sono al loro posto, nessuna traccia di vetri rotti o vestiti dimenticati a bordo vasca e sul prato.

Cammina piano ma ha l'affanno, la vista gli si schiarisce e può già vedere meglio.  
I camerieri in un bianco accecante si affannano in giardino e nella sala a vista subito sulla destra, quasi infastiditi da qualche ospite che si aggira mezzo addormentato.

Raggiunge la hall e saluta flebilmente Raina al concierge e finalmente sospira quando esce dall' _Hotel Gallipoli Resort._  
Il suo sollievo dura poco perché subito la  _Porsche_  nera di Ciro entra nel suo campo visivo.

Suo fratello porta degli occhiali scuri, ma anche senza di essi la sua mascella rigida sarebbe lo stesso un punto di domanda.

"Ti ho portato il completo, immaginavo fossi ridotto uno straccio. Oggi sei peggio del solito. Quella e pipì?"

Alex si guarda stupidamente la camicia.

"No, è acqua di piscina. Stefano mi ha svegliato così."  
"Ah. Non so, non si sa mai a una festa di Greco."

Alex annuisce vago e guarda oltre il profilo di Ciro.  
Suo fratello Pasquale tiene lo sguardo sul parabrezza e rimane in silenzio.  
Scuote le spalle e apre la portiera posteriore della  _Panamera_ , attento a non sgualcire l'abito di sartoria appeso.

Ciro parte sgommando, e Alex si spoglia, si passa una salvietta umidificata addosso e si spruzza deodorante e profumo, prima di infilarsi la camicia di lino.  
L'iPhone gli vibra sul sedile.  
  
  


 _Lo sai che non puoi evitarmi per sempre_.

Storce la bocca.  
Poi digita.  
  


Posso provarci.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Sì signora, la fattura è originale, sono pezzi unici questi, la Gioielleria è stata la tradizione di famiglia dai tempi del nonno, ma solo alcuni di noi ne posseggono  _l'Arte_."

Solleva l'angolo della bocca e continua a guardarla negli occhi.

I clienti dai cinquant'anni in su sono i suoi preferiti.  
Attaccati alle tradizioni manifatturiere italiane, eleganza classica e  _soprattutto_...

"Sei così giovane... non posso credere che tu abbia creato questo fiore di Calcedonio... -  _beh non è che sia così difficile manipolare le pietre dure_  - con questo diamante al centro... -  _in realtà i diamanti li comprano già perfettamente tagliati di ogni misura_  - che bellezza, che raffinatezza. E hai fatto tutto da solo!"

"Eh, sì."  
Alex sorride.  
 _È fatta_.

I clienti dai cinquant'anni in su hanno il cuore caldo per i giovani lavoratori talentuosi.  
Specialmente se si tratta di sborsare quasi mille e quattrocento euro.  
 _Sono proprio i suoi preferiti._

"Ma lo sa che ho creato anche un paio di orecchini in Calcedonio?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ripetimi perché stiamo andando nella tana del lupo?"

Stefano ridacchia.

"Al massimo la  _tana del cerbiatto._  
Il lupo scontroso sei tu."

Stanno osservando da almeno cinque minuti la vetrina luminosa, nessuna insegna fuori, non ce n'è bisogno.

"Ripetimi allora perché siamo da  _Avantgarde_.  _Raho_   _Avantgarde_."

"Perché voglio spendere un po' di soldi in vestiti e odio i fattorini."

"Andiamo da Antonella Espada giù, meglio, no?"  
"Antonella è classica. Io voglio lo  _street chic_."  
"Questo termine te lo sei inventato adesso."  
Stefano si gira sorridente.  
"Può darsi."  
  


"Stefano! Che bello vederti, mi è dispiaciuto per la festa della scorsa settimana..."  
"Amelia, sei sempre bellissima, ci è mancata la tua luce."

Alex si stropiccia gli occhi.  
Le loro voci zuccherose lo raggiungono sul marciapiede, Stefano sta gesticolando ampiamente mentre Amelia Raho ride.  
  


"Non entri?"

Ecco.  
Visto?  
 _La tana dei cerbiatti-lupo._  
  


Incrocia le braccia e continua a fissare l'entrata luminosa.  
"Ho accompagnato Greco a fare shopping. Lo sai che ha la fobia dei fattorini."

Una risata un po' timida viene dalla sua destra.  
"Mi ricordo."

Si sforza di non voltarsi e baciarlo contro il tronco dell'albero che sta proprio alle sue spalle.  
"Alex..."

"Non mi va di parlare Raho. Sto aspettando che uno dei coglioni più ricchi di qui finisca di fare compere, non mi serve un altro coglione ricco con cui aspettare."

"Alex, perché non mi chiami Genn?   
Ci conosciamo dalle elementari, quello che è successo con le nostre famiglie non ci riguarda, noi non siamo così d-"

Alex finalmente si volta.  
Genn è bellissimo, come sempre.  
Gli occhi chiari sono sgranati, le guance rosse, i capelli sapientemente spettinati.

"È tutto quello che hai afferrato?   
Il fatto che ti chiamo per cognome?   
Ti sei perso tutta la parte in cui dico che  _non voglio stare con un altro coglione affianco?_ "

"Alex... so che avevi una cotta per me, cioè lo capisco. - Ridacchia tirandosi un po' i capelli, in una finta auto-esaltazione. - Però ecco... ero più piccolo ed ero stupido. Poi è successa quella cosa coi nostri genitori... e con Amelia e Nando... insomma c'erano problemi più grossi, no?   
Ma cioè, ormai le acque si sono calmate, possiamo anche...  _possiamo_ -"

"Le acque per te si sono calmate solo l'anno scorso però. Da Greta, in piscina."  
Alex parla fra i denti, gli occhi schiusi, puntati su di lui.  
Sente che se non si trattiene scoppia.  
Genn invece ride.

"Beh effettivamente i pantaloncini senza rete in piscina non hanno nascosto molto."

"Io. Non. Ti. Voglio. Scopare."  
  


"Alex... Genn... non entrate?"

La voce di Amelia li interrompe.  
Non si era accorto di essere così vicino all'altro.  
Si volta verso la ragazza mora che sorride storta, l'abito lungo acquamarina scivola lungo le sue gambe mosso dal vento.

"No, grazie Amelia, non mi serve niente, ho accompagnato solo Stefano."

La ragazza scorre lo sguardo alle loro spalle, sui parcheggi e Corso Roma.

"Noi... siamo venuti con la mia macchina.  _Da soli_."

Gli occhi di Amelia tornano su di loro, il sorriso sembra più storto, gli occhi hanno perso ancora un po' di luce.

"Ah. Sì beh, puoi entrare comunque. Avevo mandato Genn a dirtelo, ma a quanto pare state chiacchierando.   
Siete sempre andati molto d'accordo."

"Ma  _mai!_ "

 _Ok, forse la sua voce non doveva uscire così stridula_ , perché Genn gli ride affianco, Amelia sorride soltanto.

"Alex che te ne pare?"

Stefano scansa Amelia e fa un giro su se stesso.  
Ha una camicia slargata sui toni del verde e dei pantaloni color carne.  
"È orribile."

"È di  _Custo_!"

" _Ahhh_ , ecco perché."

Stefano fa un verso scioccato mentre Genn ride forte, un po' sorride anche lui, ma non si gira, mantiene il contatto visivo con Amelia.

"Genn, perché non porti Alex a fare un giro qui vicino? Magari gli fai cambiare idea su  _Custo_.  
È una serata un po' morta, ci sono io qui."

Stavolta sì che si gira, guarda con le labbra socchiuse i fratelli Raho che annuiscono l'uno all'altra sorridenti.

"Ma-"  
"Vieni con me, Alè!"

Neanche lo guarda.  
Neanche ha il tempo di guardarlo.

Perché Genn gli prende la mano.  
E lo  _trascina_.  
  


"Hey!"

" _Custo_  è particolare, Alè, non orribile. Nessun brand che abbia avuto un minimo di feedback è davvero orribile. È solo... diverso."

"Raho-"

"Poi insomma, hai visto come ci vestiamo noi e le nostre impiegate, alcuni capi possono essere davvero particolari per chi ha un'impostazione classica come voi Freddo."

"Ti fermi un attim-"

"Cioè ok, guardami! Ti sembro strano? A me sembra di essere la persona più incredibile in tutta la città!"

Si indica i vestiti con un sorriso sfrontato, ma ha gli occhi insicuri, le pupille un po' tremanti.

E Alex non aveva pensato ai suoi vestiti, ma ora che li guarda davvero, Genn  _sembra_ -

"Strano. Sì sembri decisamente strano."

 

 

_Double Rainbouu_   
  


 

"No, ma come!"

"Hai tre fantasie diverse addosso. E chi porta quel maglione a settembre?"

"Hey. Io soffro il freddo."

 _Lo so_.  
Si morde la lingua per non dire nulla.

Lo sa perché ce l'ha impressa nella mente quella volta.  
Quattro anni fa.  
Prima del casino coi loro fratelli.  
Quando si sono rintanati in una delle stanze di Stefano perché Genn stava letteralmente tremando dal freddo e loro...  _loro_...

"Mi mancano le tue labbra.   
Sai... ci penso...  _sempre_."

Un clacson li fa saltare sul posto, vengono invasi dai fari di un'auto e Alex prende istintivamente Genn per un braccio per metterlo al sicuro, sul marciapiede semi buio.

"Eravamo ubriachi. Non puoi ricordartelo."

"Non così tanto. E me lo ricordo."

"Io no. -  _Bugia_. - E se non me lo ricordo, non è mai successo."

"Alex... smettila. Io lo so che tra noi... c'è qualcosa. E mi hai evitato a scuola e alle feste e non mi rispondi ai messaggi, ma non mi blocchi e non fai nulla per impedirmi di contattarti.  
E la verità è che... mi manchi."

Genn li ha portati in una traversa del Corso. Poco lontano dalla sua  _TT_ , potrebbe raggiungerla velocemente e aspettare lì Stefano,  _magari chiuso a chi-_

"È la verità. Mi manchi."

Cazzo.  
È peggio.  
 _Così è peggio._  
Sente solo la sua voce, non lo riesce neanche a vedere in faccia, la strada è buia, i rari lampioni illuminano freddamente la traversa, ma non loro.  
E la sua voce...  _trema_.  
Un po'.

"Hai freddo?"

La sua figura si staglia scura a qualche passo da lui, solo per qualche secondo.

Quando se lo trova fra le braccia, sussulta.  
È passato...  _così tanto._

"Genn."  
"Che bello il mio nome... pronunciato da te."

Sente il cuore sussultargli nel petto a quel sussurro.

 _No_.

Batte, batte fortissimo  _e no_.

No, no no no.

 _No_.

"Cosimo."

Sente Genn congelarsi, giusto per qualche secondo, prima di scostarsi del tutto.

Alex inghiotte a vuoto.  
"È sempre stato fragile, tu lo sai.  
Nonostante la sua famiglia, nonostante i fondi praticamente illimitati...  
Ha sempre vissuto la solitudine più vera e profonda, e tu te ne sei approfittato.   
L'hai fatto impazzire."

"No! È stato uno sbaglio, io non credevo che facesse sul serio, pensavo fosse un gioco,  _non pensavo_ -"

Alex ignora il suo tono ansioso, interrompe il suo fiume di parole solo per sussurrare rabbioso.  
"Gli hai fatto credere chissà cosa, e poi?  
I suoi l'hanno mandato in riabilitazione e poi dritto da uno psichiatra.  
È una fortuna che stia lontano  _chilometri_  da te."

"Non pensavo che andasse a finire così male, ero piccolo, crudele e egoista, non ci pensavo, adesso non lo farei mai, te lo giuro!"

Alex gli stringe gli avambracci, Genn stavolta bisbiglia convinto.  
" _A te_  non lo farei mai."

Il telefono vibra nella sua tasca, Alex lo prende e legge velocemente, Stefano lo aspetta alla macchina.

"Ah, sì? E io come faccio a saperlo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"E quindi sua sorella e tuo fratello hanno scopato? E si sono fatti scoprire? Dopo tutto quello che era successo coi vostri genitori?"

"Eh. Ma Grè, lo sai che Nando non brilla di intelligenza."

Greta fa un tiro alla canna che si è appena girata e sbuffa fumo mentre la osserva bruciare lenta.

"No, infatti. Che fortuna che probabilmente sia l'orafo più in gamba che abbiamo in Puglia, eh?"

"Almeno quello."  
  


Parlare con Genn dieci giorni fa ha risollevato questioni che pensava di aver sepolto.  
Alex è sollevato.  
Greta non gli ha chiesto perché non le avesse parlato di fatti di due anni fa,  _prima_.

"E immagino anche che Amelia ci sia rimasta sotto al contrario di tuo fratello. Ecco perché certe volte si comporta un po'...  _così._  
Che situazione. Vabbè. Vuoi?"

Gli porge la canna, mentre si passa la lingua sui denti sporchi di rossetto.  
Alex sbuffa, stendendosi meglio sul divano.

"No, non la voglio quella merda."

Greta se la riprende ben felice, il piercing smiley le si poggia sui denti.  
"Che succede? All'ultima festa al  _Resort_  ti ho visto sniffare anche lo zucchero di canna."

"Sì beh, ho chiuso. Con lo zucchero e con le canne."

Ignora il  _mah_  scettico di Greta e lascia vagare la mente.

Inevitabilmente i pensieri volano a quell'unico messaggio, arrivato alle cinque e trentanove di quella mattina.  
  


 

_Ci vediamo da Greta stasera?_   
  


 

Sono dieci giorni che non lo vede.  
  


 

Sì.  
  


_Sarai talmente strafatto che non riuscirai neanche a riconoscermi?_   
  


 

E allora.  
E allora no, eh.  
  


 

No. Ti riconoscerò.   
Nessuno a parte i Raho si veste così bene e così di merda nello stesso momento.  
  


 

_Anche io ti riconoscerò._   
_Nessuno a parte i Freddo si veste con i completi di sartoria anche alle feste in piscina o a casa dei propri amici._   
  


 

Svegliarsi ogni volta con una scarpa o una cravatta o dei pantaloni mancanti sta diventando snervante in effetti.  
Stasera ti sorprendo.  
  


 

 _Ci conto_.  
  
  
  


 

E quindi...  
Niente.  
 _Stasera niente._  
Anche perché non ha intenzione di evitarlo non ha intenzione di distrarsi.  
Rimarrà concentrato.  
Lo osserverà.  
Si lascerà osservare.  
E poi  _decideranno_.  
  


"Non ti è mai davvero passata la cosa per Raho, vero? Neanche dopo quello che è successo con le vostre famiglie e i fratelli... non hai mai pensato neanche per un attimo a dimenticarlo per davvero. È stata troppo forte, ed è durata per troppo tempo."

Alex solleva la testa solo per guardare l'amica ridacchiare.  
"Chiudi quella bocca."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Effettivamente come aveva previsto non è successo niente quella sera.

Lui e Genn hanno chiacchierato, hanno bevuto qualcosa di leggero, per stare lucidi, attenti, concentrati.  
 _Concentrati sull'altro._  
Non si sono mai lasciati veramente.

Alex stava ben attento a seguire l'andatura vagamente barcollante di Genn quando prendeva da bere per tutti e due, o si allontanava per salutare qualcuno o  _andare in bagno._

"Vengo con te."

"Vuoi venire con me in bagno?"

Genn lo guardava sorridendo ma Alex aveva solo scosso le spalle e si era alzato.  
Forse dopotutto avevano bevuto lo stesso un po' troppo per alleviare la tensione, perché si erano comunque ritrovati contro un muro a respirarsi l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro.   
  


 

_No, ma non è successo niente, eh._

Alex gli ha stretto i fianchi, gli ha accarezzato la schiena e lo stomaco, e se l'è portato più addosso possibile.  
Genn gli ha baciato ogni singolo punto del viso, piano.  
 _Lento_.  
Respirava sulla sua pelle e gli stringeva le spalle e Alex era sull'orlo, ecco.

"Devo davvero andare in bagno Alè."  
  
  


Non hanno fatto niente.  
  


Così come non faranno niente oggi.  
  


"Un appuntamento da  _Martinucci_? Sul serio, Freddo?"

Genn da una lunga leccata al suo fragola e  _Pinguì_ , ma non sembra troppo triste di essere alla gelateria più buona di tutta Italia probabilmente.

"Non è un appuntamento."

"Come vuoi."

"Non saremmo vestiti così, altrimenti."

"Mi piace come sei vestito, migliori di giorno in giorno, sono fiero di te.   
E mi piace anche come sono vestito io."  
  


 

 

Genn a sinistra in  _Dries Van Noten_  
Alex a destra in  _Ten Pieces_  
  


 

Alex rotea gli occhi e prende un sorso del suo frappé.  
"Non è un appuntamento.   
Te lo dirò quando sarà un appuntamento, così mi porti da Imma e dai del tuo peggio."

Genn sorride con le labbra sporche di rosa.  
"Il mio peggio sarà il meglio assoluto per te, chiedi a qualsiasi cliente, non per niente metà di Gallipoli è della mia famiglia."

Alex prende un altro lungo sorso e mugugna.  
"E l'altra metà è della tua. Perché anche voi avete un grandissimo talento, tutti quanti. Soprattutto tu."

Alex solleva lo sguardo mentre Genn si alza per gettare via i resti del cono, per poi risedersi insicuro.  
"Quando abbiamo finito la scuola... ho capito che non mi avresti più parlato.  
Insomma, non mi parlavi già per Cosimo e perché i tuoi stavano perdendo clienti e avevano avuto problemi con gli immobili e i miei... ne avevano approfittato.   
E poi Amelia è stata così male per quel cazzone di tuo fratello... scusa il termine ma è così - Alex annuisce e gli indica vagamente di continuare - ed ero sicuro,  _sicuro credimi_ , che non mi avresti mai più parlato.  
Così... sono andato da Bruno."

_Da suo padre?_

"Avevo voglia di tenere qualcosa di tuo.  
Che avevi fatto tu.  
Sono andato da Bruno, giù al 16, dove sta Pasquale ora. E... beh mi ha fatto entrare lui. Avevo paura mi lasciasse fuori. - Ridacchia con le guance rosse, sotto il suo sguardo confuso - Invece mi ha ascoltato, ha capito che era importante per me, per motivi che allora non mi erano neanche chiari, perché  _insomma_.   
Abbiamo fatto le scuole insieme, siamo stati amici a lungo però poi ci siamo allontanati come capita spesso in questi casi e potevo metterci una pietra sopra, no? Andare avanti.  
Io però non volevo.  
Volevo tenerti sempre con me in qualche modo."

Genn si solleva la manica della giacca di jeans e fa scivolare un braccialetto.  
Sono pietre dure nere di varie forme, collegate con un filo d'oro giallo e una pietra rossa al centro.  
È rozzo e fatto con pressappochismo, sembra lo scarto di una vita fa.

"Bruno mi disse che non era venuto bene, ma che lui l'aveva conservato invece di rifondere l'oro e ri-assemblare le pietre, perché era uno dei tuoi primi tentativi seri di oreficeria.  
Me lo ha regalato, non ha voluto niente. Non lo ringrazierò mai abbastanza. E poi...  
Come primo tentativo al livello strutturale è riuscito, non si è mai rotto un gancio."

Alex sposta lo sguardo dal braccio teso di Genn al suo viso timido, che passa dalla dolcezza al senso di colpa.  
Tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare è  _perché_...

"Perché non me ne sono mai accorto? Perché non te l'ho mai visto al polso?"

"L'ho sempre portato con altri bracciali neri, così non attirava troppo l'attenzione. Però è sempre stato con me."

Non sa cosa provare esattamente.  
Ora che stringe il polso sottile di Genn fra le dita e passa i polpastrelli sull'Onice nero, ma rimane in silenzio.

Si guardano un po', sorridenti, insicuri, straniti, grati, felici.

Poi Alex parla.  
  


"Il prossimo.  
Il prossimo sarà un appuntamento."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Genn, guarda che io scherzavo eh.  
Cioè... non devi davvero chiudere  _Avantgarde_  per vestire me!"

"Ci scegliamo qualcosa insieme! E poi ho fatto una promessa ad Amelia, non posso trasgredire."

"Ora ho paura."

"Mannò!"

Genn ridacchia, mentre sposta le grucce della zona uomo, raccoglie tutti i capi che trova della loro misura e li accatasta.

Dopo parecchie prove e innumerevoli rifiuti da parte di Alex, finalmente trovano qualcosa.

"Oh, questo sì! Questo mi sta bene, mi piace anche il pantalone. È perfetto."

"È di  _Custo_."

Genn ridacchia e indica il suo outfit.

"Anche il mio lo è!"  
  


 

 

_Custo Barcelona_

Alex sinistra e Genn destra  
  


 

"Genn, non ti offendere, stai benissimo, ma all' _Augustus_... c'è un certo... tenore.  
Cioè sei bellissimo e so che ti piacciono gli shorts però ho paura che ci possano dire qualcosa..."

"Ma io volevo che fossimo coordinati... ci ho messo tanto a trovare qualcosa di bello per entrambi..."

Alex guarda Genn con la sua camicia bianca e il pantalone che sembra fatto di pizzo.  
"Uhm... sai cosa? Fanculo l' _Augustus_ , non ci andiamo a Santa Cesarea, rimaniamo qui. Chiamo Donato e prenoto un tavolo da  _Marechiaro_.  
Rimaniamo a casa nostra, dove ci conoscono tutti e non ci impongono niente."

Non richiama neanche per disdire.  
È troppo occupato a stringere Genn per i fianchi e a ridere, per tutti i baci che gli sta lasciando sul collo e le orecchie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

È stato un primo appuntamento tipico forse.

 _Sì, tipico_.

Però si sono divertiti, hanno mangiato frutti di mare col ghiaccio e hanno bevuto vino bianco, e hanno parlato.  
Tantissimo.  
Di tutto quello che era successo fino a quel momento, nelle loro vite, nelle loro case.  
È stato come ri-conoscersi.  
  


Ora sulle scale di pietra del  _Marechiaro_ ormai in chiusura _,_ Genn giochicchia con le dita di Alex, si ritrova a stringerle e accarezzarle, poi sospira.

"Mi piacerebbe avere un talento come il tuo. Una predisposizione.   
Tutto quello che so fare è informarmi sulle ultime mode e i pezzi esclusivi in edizione limitata e cercare di accaparrarmeli al prezzo minore.   
Poi vabbè, scegliere gli abiti perfetti per i clienti, ma non è un vero talento."

"Sì che lo è, io non riuscirei mai a farlo."

"Non lo è, basta un po' di pratica, fidati. La tua famiglia...  _tu_. Invece... avete un vero talento."  
Genn si porta le sue mani alle labbra per poi posarci la guancia sopra.

"Genn, no, io..."

"Le tue mani... sono  _preziose_.   
E anche tu.   
Tu sei prezioso."

Gli occhi di Genn sono particolarmente blu, nel buio della sera riflettono il colore delle onde sotto di loro.  
La pelle della sua guancia è liscia e fredda e Alex non può proprio aspettare...  _oltre_.

Si sporge verso il biondo e lo bacia leggero, lasciandosi ancora stringere le mani.

Non tanto, non a lungo.

Perché ha qualcosa da fargli vedere.  
  


"Aspetta. Asp-aspetta aspetta Gè.  _Aspetta_."

Genn si scosta malvolentieri, si avvicina di più a lui, quasi fregandosene di rimanere seduto sul tovagliolo di stoffa che gli ha ceduto Donato per evitare di sporcarsi gli shorts bianchi.

Poggia la fronte contro il suo collo e Alex recupera la sua handbag nera a fatica, ridacchiando.

"Volevo... cioè. Ero così sorpreso quando mi hai detto che indossavi qualcosa creato da me, mi sono sentito onorato e anche un po'... felice?   
Sì. Tantissimo. Sono un po' possessivo, non so se l'hai notato."

Ridono entrambi perché davvero, l'ha notato.  
È passato solo un mese dal loro  _non-appuntamento_  in gelateria, ma ecco.  
Alex si è comportato come un fidanzato geloso anche se in effetti, non si erano neanche baciati.  
 _Però ora che ne hanno la possibilità..._

"Devo darti qualcosa."

Genn si solleva incuriosito e lo osserva trafficare con una bustina di velluto nero. Si sposta per evitare di far ombra ad Alex e lo vede tirar fuori un bracciale.

"Quello che hai è Onice, alcuni dicono che serva per la protezione dai mali.   
Questo invece... è Zaffiro Stellato nero. È raro e prezioso. Significa  _talento_.   
Ho pensato che adesso con questo nuovo pezzo potevi vedere il mio. E apprezzare finalmente il tuo."

Genn prende delicatamente il bracciale rigido in oro bianco e guarda attentamente la pietra.   
Sulla sua superficie si delineano raggi dorati, come a formare una stella splendente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
And i crawl back into your open arms.

Yes I crawl back into your open arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
